Carbon fiber stacked articles are put to various uses, and they find use particularly as high temperature heat insulating materials, etc. Characteristics required as high-temperature heat insulating materials are excellent heat insulating performance, light weight, and adequate strength. Carbon fiber stacked articles are materials fulfilling these required characteristics sufficiently, but the suppression of dust formation and further improvement in surface hardness are demanded of them.
A molded article having a graphite sheet or a carbon fiber cloth (woven cloth, woven fabric) stuck thereto (Patent Document 1) has been proposed as a measure meeting such a demand. Such a proposal, however, still poses the problem that production efficiency is not balanced against performance, and the problem that desired effects are not obtained.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent 3029534        Patent Document 2: JP-A-3-248838        Patent Document 3: JP-A-2-208264        Patent Document 4: JP-UM-A-63-97797        Patent Document 5: JP-UM-A-61-138998        Patent Document 6: JP-A-2005-133032        